Always and Forever
by Jolson18
Summary: A songfic about Kakashi and Sakura. It gives brief glimpses of moments in their life leading up to a special moment.


**AN: My first songfic...WOOHOO!!!! Okay, I don't own Naruto or this song for that matter. For those of you wondering I am working on my multi-chapter fic, but I am currently at a loss for what is going to happen next. So I haven't really posted anything because I'm not mean enough to get your hopes up. Well here goes nothing...really.**

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing to confess_

_Could make me love you less_

"What are you doing out here in the rain Kakashi, your going to catch a cold if you don't come inside."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be home in a little while; don't wait up for me." He had tried to shove her away, but deep down he knew she would ignore his command.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you try to hide what you're feeling? You are not the only one who has lost some one. I have lost patients and comrades; and I think to myself, 'If only I had tried a little harder, or, If only I was stronger,' but that is not the case. If it is some one's time to go, then, well, it's their time to go. Kakashi, I love you. I know your not going to talk about it, there is nothing left to confess, and I'm sure Rin and Obito don't blame you. But really though, don't try to hide your tears from me, I will be here for you no matter what. Nothing in this world could make me love you less."

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Thank you Sakura. You know you didn't have to come." The silver haired man looked up at her with guilt ridden, tear filled eyes.

"Yes Kakashi, yes I did. Like I said, I love you; and I won't let anybody hurt you, not even yourself." The sixteen year old kunoichi took the hand of the man in front of her and pulled him up off the ground next to the memorial stone. "I'll stand by you Kakashi, always and forever."

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong..._

It had been two hours since he left the house, she figured it was probably safe enough to go and look for him now. She checked Naruto's and Sasuke's house; he wasn't there. She checked the ramen shop and talked to Ayame; he wasn't there. She checked all the bars; he wasn't there. She expected to find him at the memorial stone; surprisingly he wasn't there. Where else did she have to look?

The training grounds!

"You found me." It was a simple fact.

"Don't I always? Why did you run out of there?"

"I was mad, I didn't want to hurt you when I started yelling." He looked down ashamed of himself for losing his temper. All he could here was a soft chuckle.

"And you're telling _me_ this; the girl who is widely renowned as the girl who brings down buildings with her pinky when she loses her temper. Kakashi, it's okay to get mad, everyone does it, especially me."

"I didn't know what to do. I just got scared and I guess that caused me to lose my temper. I was afraid of what you would think of me if you knew that _I_ wasafraid."

"Thats why I'm here Kakashi, it doesn't matter if you don't always know or are afraid. I'll follow you as long as you let me; and then some."

"And what if I'm wrong..."

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Even if you are wrong, I will still follow you. Two years ago I told you 'I'll stand by you Kakashi, always and forever.' Though are relationship has changed since then, when you were my best friend and roommate, as your lover; that statement still stands. I told you I wouldn't let anybody hurt you, even yourself. So even in your darkest hour; I will follow. I'll never leave you, I'll never desert you. I love you Kakashi."

"Thank you Sakura. I love you, now lets get home."

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, Baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

"Sakura, whats the matter? Please tell, me, I hate to see you like this. You're my light, my life. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"I feel like I've been engulfed in darkness. Like I'm all alone in the world. I don't like this feeling Kakashi...I don't like it at all."

"Sakura, your are never alone. I will be here by your side until the end of time. I love you and won't ever leave you. I promise."

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

"Do your remember a three years ago when you said, 'I'll stand by you Kakashi, always and forever.' Well the same goes for you Sakura. I'll stand by you. I'm not going to let you let my little light burn out, you'll get through this. I won't let let anybody hurt you; not even yourself. I love you too much."

"Thank you Kakashi. I really don't deserve this. I love you."

" Yes you do Sakura. You've always been there for me, no matter what. I owe it to you, although, even if I didn't, I'd still be here. Because like I said, I'll stand by you."

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

They stood at the alter. Saying there vows thought they had heard it all before.

"Do you Kakashi promise to stand by this woman, through the darkness and the light? Do you promise to protect her with your life? Do you promise to stand by her?"

He didn't even need to think about it, "I do, always and forever."

"Then do you Sakura promise to by this man, through the darkness and the light? Do you promise to protect him with your life? Do you promise to stand by him?"

She looked up at him, giving him a heartwarming smile she said, "I'll stand by you Kakashi; always and forever. I love you."

The crowd gave a sigh at the couple. Overcoming obstacle upon obstacle to be together, they had succeeded. It was obvious that the nineteen year old loved the man who was holding her more than life itself. He loved her in return and would do anything for her. If she asked, he would try to bring her the moon and all the stars in the sky. They would stand by each other for the rest of eternity.


End file.
